The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computer implemented mapping systems draw on vast data resources to render accurate and useful maps for their users. Graphic components displayed within the rendered maps may include one or more of buildings, streets, points of interest, and other physical objects having fixed geographic locations (e.g., an address, latitude and longitude coordinates, etc.) within the physical world. These graphic components may be edited within a computer-aided design system and added to the mapping system. For example, a computer-aided design system may allow a user to design a model of a building, a model of a structure, such as a public work of art, etc., that corresponds to an actual building or structure at a permanent geographic location. Some mapping systems may also allow public users to create and upload their own versions of the graphic components. Other users of the mapping application may then render these user-created graphic components within maps displayed on their computer devices.
In addition to the graphic components, mapping systems may also include textual and other information for the graphic components. For example, a building represented by a graphic component may include one or more business tenants. Information about those tenants may also be displayed in connection with the buildings in maps rendered by a mapping system. Therefore, in addition to maintaining a vast database of graphic components, mapping systems also maintain non-graphical information associated with those graphic components. As these businesses and building tenants change, information associated with them must be kept current. Therefore, maintenance of the graphic and other databases for a mapping system may be time consuming and complex.